Erised Stands for Desire
by fcp2000
Summary: How well do we really know what our hearts desire? What happens when we get the chance to really find out? What if it’s not what we expected? RWHG and HPGW. Epilogue moved to new story. (COMPLETE!)
1. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

First Fan Fic, How well do we really know what our hearts desire? What happens when we get the chance to really find out? What if it's not what we expected?  
  
Disclaimer: I am only doing this for fun and in no way own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters created therein.  
  
Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall.  
  
_Bored! Bored, Bored, Bored!_ "I'm so Bored" Ron Sighed to himself.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning a few weeks after the start of his sixth year and Ron was very annoyed at having to spend it patrolling between the Hufflepuff and Gryfindor common rooms.  
  
_This is so pointless, everyone's either still asleep or out having fun! Well, except Hermione.  
_  
Ron's mind drifted back to the morning, when he met Hermione to begin their duties. The only thing that made this tolerable was that most of the time he got to spend it with her, just them. His mind brought up the image of her when they met, her beautiful brown curly hair framing her bright intelligent face, her smile and it's constant ability to cheer him up and how much he wanted to lean forward and kiss her....  
  
_Whoa! Where'd that come from. Focus Ron, no need to make this worse by dwelling on what won't be. She's your friend and she doesn't like you in that way!  
_  
_I can't believe she enjoys this!_ Ron thought grumpily.  
  
Slowly wandering down the corridor, Ron glanced at his watch. _At least I can finish in half an hour, just in time for lunch!_ With this though cheering him up slightly Ron picked up his pace, thinking that if he was fast he may be able to finish early and meet Harry before he left the common room. Suddenly something caught his attention.  
  
_That's odd, why is that room open_ Ron thought excitedly_ Hopefully this means I can finally get some excitement and issue some punishment_! Slowly Ron tiptoed down the deserted corridor till he reached the door in question. Preparing himself, Ron suddenly sprung through the open door,  
  
"Aha!" he shouted.  
  
But there was no one there. Closing the door behind him, Ron swept into the room, making sure to look in every hiding place he could think of. Finally, after admitting defeat he looked around the room he was in.  
  
_Kinda dusty he thought looks like no one's been in here for years.  
_  
Suddenly his eyes fell upon something upon the wall next to the door he entered by.  
  
_No way! It can't be._ "The mirror of Erised" he stated to the empty room around him.  
  
As he glanced at the mirror in front of him he couldn't help remembering his first year, when Harry had shown him the mirror. _I wonder if my heart still desires the same thing_ he thought _I mean now I'm on the Quidditch team I've got a good chance at the captaincy, and I'm a prefect so head boy isn't too far off... Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to make sure.  
_  
Even as he was thinking this it seemed like Ron's legs had made up his mind for him, carrying him to just out of the range of the mirror's powers._ I deserve this, considering how boring my day's been! Right, I'm gonna do it!  
_  
Slowly Ron closed his eyes and took the final steps closer to the mirror. _I hope this is like it was so many years ago_ he thought. With a smile on his face Ron opened his eyes and stared right into the centre of the mirror.  
  
As quick as the smile appeared on his face it disappeared, only to give way to a look of confusion and apprehension, with more than a hint of excitement. His eyes widened with shock.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" he practically shouted.

As if he was afraid he might betray his true feelings Ron Weasley covered his mouth with both his hands and ran out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him or worry about people seeing him. He just ran as fast as he could away from what he saw.  
  
Then, as if from no where, Prof. Dumbledore walked calmly up to the door and returned it to how it was when Ron had found it, partially open, and walked away with a slight twinkle of mischief is his eyes.


	2. Ron's Almost Confession

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is just to waste time til book 6 is out!  
  
Chapter 2: Ron's Almost Confession  
  
Ron only stopped running when he realised that he was at the entrance hall. Not wanting to give people more reason to make fun of him, he tried to compose himself and slowly removed his hands from his mouth.  
  
To his immense relief it seemed he wasn't going to say anything out loud to embarrass himself. Slowly he walked up the staircases towards the Gryffindor common room, lost in thought.  
  
_What the hell was that? Could it be broken? No, it can't be, I'm just trying to avoid admitting what I saw. Now I've seen it, it seems so obvious. How could I be so blind! I need to talk to someone, I really hope Harry's still here_  
  
"What's the password dear?  
  
"Huh" Ron said, not knowing he was standing in front of the Fat Lady "Oh, Dumbledore's Army"  
  
As the portrait swung open Ron scanned the room for his two best friends, secretly hoping he'd only find one of them. From behind him he heard the Fat Lady again.  
  
"Tough time patrolling dear?"  
  
_You have no idea_ he thought as he spied Harry sitting surrounded by books, scribbling on a piece of parchment. _He's working! Is he mad!  
_  
As he walked over Ron saw that Harry had two chairs saved next two him, one with books and the other with Crookshanks lounging protectively on it. As he shifted the books Ron's resolve crumbled and he felt terrible.  
  
Harry, seeing Ron sitting across from him, put down his quill and looked up. "Hey Ron, How'd it..." Harry stopped talking as he took in Ron's appearance. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" _Good job Harry, what a stupid question!  
_  
Ron suddenly looked confused "Of course I have, I passed 5 on the way here."  
  
"Sorry Ron" Harry said, "It's a Muggle expression. I meant you look really upset."  
  
"Oh, right" Ron mumbled, back to his upset ways "it's nothing"  
  
"Come on Ron, you can tell me, really" Harry tried, knowing it wouldn't work.  
  
Ron heaved a huge sigh. _Right, might as well just get this over with, he's not gonna let it go._ Inwardly Ron was surprised at how easily he'd given up.  
  
"OK" Harry looked surprised as Ron opened up "But you have to promise this stays between us" Ron paused "Just the two of us"  
  
"OK mate, I promise, whatever you want" Harry said, just glad Ron was finally talking to him about something serious.  
  
"Right, I was doing my rounds, extremely bored, when I noticed a door was ajar so, assuming I'd get the chance to punish someone, you know, anything to alleviate the boredom, I went in"  
  
Harry smiled. _I'm glad Hermione isn't here or we'd never hear the end of it about Ron abusing his power!  
_  
"But when I entered it was obvious no one was in there" Ron continued "I mean I really checked it over, but the room was empty and really dusty, like no one had been in there for years. Then as I was leaving I saw it, gleaming in the room, spotless"  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked enthusiastically, desperate for Ron to continue.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised" Ron stated.  
  
Harry's eyes gleamed and Ron was quick to notice it.  
  
"Don't ask me where it is mate, I remember what happened last time, as much as I hate stopping you from seeing your family I won't let you waste away in front of it!"  
  
"OK OK, don't worry I won't, as long as you finish this story already" Harry said, resolving to try Ron again later about the mirror's location.  
  
Ron heaved a sigh. _Right this is it, just get it out.  
_  
"Do you remember what I saw last time?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think I could forget!" Harry laughed, remembering what Ron saw last time and how he couldn't stop going on about it after. "I hope this isn't about the Quidditch cup looking smaller or something!"  
  
"Ha Ha" Ron said, "Well, this time I looked and that's not what I saw, not at all"  
  
Harry's interest was caught.  
  
"I looked in and saw myself, at least 7 or 8 years older and I wasn't alone." Ron mumbled.

Now this got Harry's attention. Ron never talked about girls to him. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting to give Ron any chance to back out, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Who were you with?" Harry whispered.  
  
"It was, um, eh, uh, Her... Herm.."  
  
Suddenly Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, his eyes widened with fear and he grabbed Harry's essay and stared reading as if it were Slytherin's secret Quidditch game plan. Bewildered, Harry looked behind himself to see who was approaching.  
  
He looked back at Ron with a gleam in his eyes. "Wait just a minute, you saw you and.."  
  
"Shhhh!" Ron interrupted, practically shouting "Not here!"  
  
Shooing Crookshanks out of her seat, Hermione sat down and asked "Not here what?"  
  
**Any ideas of where I'm going yet? Hehe, hope it's not too obvious but then again it's pretty obvious where they're heading really! Next chapter in a few days as I'm moving house! Happy reading! **


	3. A Quick Retreat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. This is just for FUN!**

Chapter 3: A Quick Retreat.

A tense silence filled the air around the trio. Harry looked at Hermione uneasily, not sure what to say. Hermione kept looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was wrong. Ron, for his part, was staring intently at the parchment in his hands and hadn't even looked at or acknowledged Hermione yet, his face filling slowly with a deep shade of red embarrassment.  
  
It was Harry that finally broke the silence. "It's nothing Hermione, really. Just guy stuff. How did the patrolling go?"  
  
Hermione slowly drew her gaze from Ron. _I wonder why he won't look at me? He looks so cute when he's embarrassed, the way his face reddens and matches his hair. I wish I could run my fingers through it and get lost in those penetrating eyes of his... Snap out of it, Harry asked you a question!  
_  
"Oh it went just fine. I was supervising in the Great Hall." She looked back at Ron and said "Ron, How did you get back here before me? I was closer to the common room and we were supposed to finish at the same time. Did you leave early or something?" She couldn't help put a hint of annoyance at the end of that statement _Damn it! Why do I always have to provoke him? I guess I just want some attention from him.  
_  
However, Ron barely moved "Huh? Oh, no I ran back. Meet Harry, you know" Ron mumbled.  
  
_Ok, now I know something's wro_ng Hermione thought as she leaned towards Ron. _What is he reading that's so important?_ Her eyes widened as she saw what it was. "Um Ron, you do realise that what you're reading is upside-down?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise, and then Ron focused on Harry's essay, blushing profusely now. "Um, yeah, of course I did. Um... Luna does it all the time and I thought I'd give it a go" Ron replied quietly, surprised at how fast he was thinking.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed _Since when does he copy her! He's never copied me before! Not that I care! "Yes you do, you're so jealous!" Her mind replied, "You want him to like you" Shut up_ she thought as she argued with herself.  
  
Harry could see this conversation wasn't going to end well and stood up suddenly. "Sorry Hermione but Ron and I need to finish the conversation we were having, I need his opinion on something, you know, guy stuff, um.. We'll meet you for lunch in a bit, ok?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer he turned to Ron. "Ron... RON!" he shouted.  
  
Ron finally looked up from the essay at Harry, looking dazed.  
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs for a sec, ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, sure Harry. Bye 'Mione" Ron mumbled as he practically ran upstairs.  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione as he went upstairs, shrugged his shoulders then turned away and followed his retreating friend.  
  
_What was that about? Why wouldn't they tell me? And most importantly, why wouldn't Ron look at me? Has it got something to do with Loony Luna? If Ron likes her I think I'd die! Why did he have to call me 'Mione, I go so weak at the knees.  
_  
Hermione scanned the room and saw she was alone. _That's it. If he's interested in someone else I know what I have to do. Maybe hearing him say it will help me get over him. I just hope they don't catch me.  
_  
And with that, Hermione stood up and cautiously walked up the stairs to her friend's room, dreading what she thought she was going to hear.

**Well, that's chapter 3 done. Thanks for all the good reviews, i'm honored you guys like what i've done so far. Suggestions are always welcome but i'm just seeing where this goes. I have a basic story ready, next chapter should be done soon. please keep r&r. Cheers, Mike.**


	4. Eavesdropping and Confessions

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every time. It's not like suddenlyJK Rowlings gonna give the rights to Harry Potter to me! Anyway, they're not mine, I'm just enjoying the world she created. (Sorry for the rant)**

Chapter 4: Eavesdropping and Confessions

With great trepidation Hermione approached the door that led to Harry and Ron's bedroom. Before she committed to listening in on their private conversation she paused to think.  
  
_Should I be doing this? It's wrong but I need to know if Ron has feelings for someone else. It'll hurt hearing it but then I can get over him and move on  
_  
With grim determination Hermione leaned against the door and started listening to the voices within.  
  
Inside the room Harry and Ron sat on their respective beds in silence. Harry knew that he'd have to start the conversation going, especially since Ron had gotten so embarrassed downstairs.  
  
"Ok Ron, it's now or never. What happened earlier that made you freak out so badly? I know it'll be embarrassing but now I think we've annoyed Hermione and I'd like it to be for a real reason." Harry said.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably on his bed. _Embarrassed! He has no idea! Maybe if I explained it better he'd get it. I guess I'll just have to be really honest with him, and myself.  
_  
"Ok," Ron started "but I'm gonna have to explain exactly what I saw in the mirror of Erised. I said it was different than the first time, and it shocked me cause I never thought I had those kinds of thoughts in me. Just let me say it and get it out, it may be hard to do but I need to get it off my chest."  
  
Outside Hermione's eyes widened. _He found the Mirror of Erised? I wonder what he means by seeing something different? I remember what he saw last time; he wouldn't shut up about it. What he saw must have been him and Luna together._ She thought, on the verge of tears.  
  
Back in the room Harry was also deep in thought. _More to it? I already know who he saw himself with, it's so obvious, and I just want him to admit it, but now? This should be interesting_.  
  
"Ok Ron, tell me everything, you have my full attention." Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I looked in the mirror and surprisingly the first thing I noticed was that I was in a huge church, obviously of wizard origin. I'm not sure what style or age or anything, I'm no good at that stuff. It did remind me of the great hall though cause the ceiling was bewitched but not in any way I'd seen before. It was the night sky but the stars were bright and glistening like pearls. There were huge swirling galaxies and shooting stars whizzing across the sky. And if that wasn't enough light there were thousands of candles floating in the room and hundreds of faeries flying around making the air glitter and sparkle." Ron said dreamily, as if he was trying to remember it perfectly. "I was standing at the end of the room, wearing the most flattering set of dress robes I've ever seen. I'm not sure how old I was but it seemed at least 5 years had passed and I looked happy and content. Happier, in fact, than I've ever looked I think. You were standing to my right, also dressed up and looking happy. I think you were my best man."  
  
At this point Ron paused, either for dramatic effect or, more likely, to catch his breath.  
  
Suddenly it hit both Harry and Hermione what Ron was talking about. _He's talking about his wedding day!_ They both thought, Harry excitedly and Hermione sadly.  
  
Outside, Hermione had a few tears running down her cheeks as she listened. I_ can't believe he's being so romantic, I've never heard such beautiful things from him and it's about his wedding day to Luna!_ Hermione held back a sob. _It must be what his heart truly desires, since that's what the mirror is for. This doesn't just hurt; it's breaking my heart! "Stop being so melodramatic" another part of her mind said, "He hasn't mentioned her yet, how do you know it's not you?" If it's not her it'll just be Lavender or Parvati or any number of other girls more attractive that me she countered Don't get your hopes up!_ It didn't help though, despite her best efforts a small flicker of hope had been ignited.  
  
Inside Harry finally spoke up, bringing Hermione back to reality. "Are you talking about seeing your wedding day?"  
  
Ron looked up at Harry. "Yeah. I said no interruptions!" He joked. "Just let me get this out and I'll answer your questions, trust me there will be more."  
  
"Sorry mate, carry on" Harry said sheepishly  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Beside you I saw all my brothers, even Percy, standing there, beaming back at me. Across from me I saw Ginny, I think she was the Maid of honour or something but she was dressed up beautifully"  
  
Harry, who'd been imagining everything Ron had said suddenly felt a bit hot and flustered when he thought of Ginny. _That was new._ He thought. _I'm glad Ron can't see what I'm_ _thinking._  
  
Ron, not noticing the increasing blushes on his friend carried on. "Even Prof. Dumbledore was there, I think he was officiating. Suddenly my viewpoint changed and I was seeing everything the other me was seeing. The church was filled with people, most of their faces were blurry, I'm pretty sure I don't even know that many people but it felt nice to think I was popular! The ones I could see were mostly family, like my parents, but I also saw Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma. Hell, even Luna and Neville were there and of course Neville looked like he'd forgotten something, probably my wedding present!"  
  
At this both Ron and Harry burst out laughing, some of the tension easing out of them as they imagined Neville's discomfort.  
  
Outside Hermione was smiling as well but for a different reason. _He just said Luna was in the crowd, as were all of the girls he knows well. I'm the only one left, What if it actually is me? Stop it, you're just letting yourself in for a big fall, he can't like you like that, could he?_ It didn't matter what her mind thought, she pressed herself up as tight to the door as possible, not wanting to miss a thing.  
  
As the laughter died Harry also had questions on his mind but knew better than to interrupt Ron now he was on a roll.  
  
As if he knew he had a captivated audience Ron slowly started talking.  
  
"Suddenly this music started playing and I knew at that point I was going to see the person I wanted to be with forever, with all my heart and soul. Then she was there, at the end of the aisle walking towards me in time to the music. Even so I knew instantly who it was. There's only one person I know that I've memorised their walk, so confident, as if they don't care what the world thinks of them. As my eyes slowly wandered up her gorgeous, beautiful, sexy... sorry got sidetracked, body in the most alluring white dress I'd seen, I stopped at her face and was disappointed she was wearing a veil." Ron took another breath. _Man this is easy! I wish telling this person would be as easy.  
_  
With that thought he slowly got back some of the embarrassment of earlier and tried to carry on. "When she got in front of I reached out and raised the veil from her face. It was like every Christmas and birthday I've ever had rolled into one, as I revealed her perfect angelic face framed by the most flowing, silky brown hair. Gazing into her eyes I saw determination, loyalty, fierce passion, intelligence and something I never thought I'd see, love.. for me. She was a goddess." Ron finished huskily.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or sad. _That kind of sounds like me but the way he spoke, such passion, it can't be boring old me he was describing, but who could it be! I wish it were me.  
_  
Harry finally broke the silence again with the question he'd wanted to ask for a while. "Ron, who was it? Who's that woman?" _Please let me be right _he thought.  
  
As Ron prepared to answer both his listeners waited expectantly.  
  
"Hermione" Ron stated easily "It was Hermione, always has been, always will be."  
  
At the same time Harry and Hermione let out exclamations of joy, luckily for the eavesdropping Hermione. _He said it. He likes me! ME! Yay!  
_  
At the same time Harry looked at Ron and was surprised at what he saw. _He still looks miserable! What's wrong now?  
  
_"Ron, what's up?" He asked, "I know it took a lot to admit it but I thought you'd be happy to say it. It's so obvious you like her, has been for years!"  
  
Hermione froze _He's not happy? Why not? I'm so happy I could die and he's not! What's wrong with liking me?_ She thought trying to hold back more tears.  
  
Ron took a few minutes to compose himself. _You've gotten this far, time to let him know what's really bothering you.  
_  
"That's just it Harry, I don't like her" he said  
  
Hermione's heart stopped _What!?!  
_  
Ron continued "If it was just liking her I'd be ok, no change. That's the problem... I love her."  
  
_He loves me!_ Hermione froze. _I know I like him, a hell of a lot, but love?_  
  
Harry look astonished "You love her? How do you know?"  
  
Ron looked determined as he spoke. "Seeing what I saw just made me realise what I'd been feeling. All those fights, the jealousy over Krum. I couldn't express my feelings cause I didn't know how strong they were and I got confused. Seeing what could easily be the happiest day of my life made me realise I need her Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know it with every fibre of my heart and soul. How do I tell her now! Liking her was hard enough but love? Who finds their soul mate at 16!" Ron looked on the verge of tears "I just wish I knew what her heart desired." He said quietly.  
  
_That's it!_ Hermione thought as she formed a plan _But I have to go there now!_ Suddenly she turned and ran down the corridor, down the stairs and out of the common room entrance.  
  
Unbeknownst to her she'd actually said that out loud and as she ran the door behind her opened. She was so focused on her plan she didn't hear a certain redhead's anguished cry as he shut the door again.  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked  
  
"Hermione" Ron croaked out. "She must have followed us up, listened to everything and ran off in disgust when she heard me say I loved her!" Ron said with a few tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure it was her?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry. "I spend almost all of History of Magic staring at the back of her head, I think I know what it looks like" Ron stated.  
  
"Maybe it's not what you think," Harry said hopefully. _I know she likes him too; the love part must have freaked her out a bit, i know it did me, Ron in Love? Wierd..  
_  
Ron just buried his head in his hands. _Why did I have to say anything! Now I've ruined our friendship as well. Without her I'm nothing..._

**i hope that chapter isn't too long, it just kept going and i couldn't find a good place to stop! I'm writing as fast as i can and i hope this is being enjoyed. Thanks again to all of you who've offered help and gave such good reviews, i'm all blushing now! chapter 5 asap but i can't guarrantee anything.**


	5. Determination and Stubbornness

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, etc....**

Chapter 5: Determination and Stubbornness  
  
Time seemed to freeze as Ron sat on the ground, his head in his hands. _What did you expect? For her to break down the door and throw herself at you! Maybe now that she knows, and I know how she feels, I can get over her. I wish it were that easy.  
_  
Harry wasn't sure what to do or say. "Are you ok?" _Stupid question,_ "You know what you have to do know, right?"  
  
Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes slightly red and bloodshot. "What's that Harry?" he croaked.  
  
"Talk to her, go find her now!" Harry said. "You need to find out how much she heard, how she feels about you!"  
  
Ron scowled "I know how she feels, I saw her run off as if she couldn't get away fast enough. I really don't need to hear her say it to my face. I'm not leaving this room!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione ran down the stairs to the entrance hall she knew she was getting stared at. She didn't care, something's were more important and she was used to being ridiculed. _I hope I can find it; I need to see if what I'm feeling is more than what I thought it was. It will be easier to tell Ron if I know that I... that I love him back.  
_  
Hermione turned from the stairs and ran towards the Hufflepuff common room. _I'm so confused! Everything I know is turned upside-down._ Hermione thought as she stopped running and started checking doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry sat in silence, not sure what he could do to his friend's discomfort. Suddenly an idea formed. "Want to come down for some lunch?" Harry asked hopefully "We should be able to catch the end of it."  
  
"Not really, I'm not hungry. You go I'll be ok." Ron said flatly.  
  
_He never turns down food!_ Harry thought. _Well I'd better go, it was my idea..  
  
_As he left Harry couldn't help asking one more question, even though he knew he shouldn't take advantage of his friend. "By the way, how far did you run back earlier? Which common room were you by?" Harry tried to sound innocent as he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, not that far, I was by the Hufflepuff room." Ron answered distantly.  
  
_Now I feel really guilty. I'd better leave fast._ "If you change your mind I'll be downstairs. It'll be ok Ron, just talk to her." Harry said as he left.  
  
Ron didn't answer; he was too caught up in his thoughts. _Does he know something I don't? No, you're just being hopeful, just stay up here._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
As Ron was thinking his life was over, Hermione couldn't help wondering how hers was going to change. _Ron and me! Together! It's almost too unreal, maybe this is a dream!_  
  
Hermione stopped as she saw a door slightly ajar. _Well that's the first open one I've found so far. Better have a look.  
_  
She pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind her. The first thing she noticed was how dusty the room was. _This place looks like it hasn't been used in years!_ Then she noticed the footprints on the floor. _Those look really new, maybe this is the room Ron was in.  
_  
Hermione looked all around her and immediately noticed the mirror standing in the corner near the door, unaffected by the dust, with the footprints stopping in front of it.  
  
_This is it, the Mirror of Erised! I wonder where it got its name?_ She thought as she walked towards it. _I should look it up in the library later.. Focus Hermione, this is more important than that!  
_  
Hermione looked in the mirror. Slowly a smile grew across her face and tears appeared in her eyes.

**Probably more obvious than what Ron saw but whatever! Sorry about the delay but those of you who enjoy this story will be happy to know i've written the rest of the story, just need to transfer it to the PC and post it. 8 chapters in total! please be patient, its hard to type at 2 am! i'll finish asap. any suggestions please type in your reviews, but remember i'm just doing this for fun!**


	6. Meeting at the Mirror

**Disclaimer: Same as before!**

Chapter 6: Meeting at the Mirror  
  
Harry stood in the entrance hall stuck in two minds. _If I go right I can have lunch and wait for Ron. If I go left....  
_  
Harry look uneasily towards where the Hufflepuff common room was located. _I've already tricked my best friends into telling me where it is; I may as well just go for it._ And with that he turned and walked down the corridor.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron lay on his bed staring vacantly into the ceiling above. _What a day! If I'd known this is how my day would end up I wouldn't have gotten up._ Even as he thought he couldn't repress a small smile from forming. I_ can't believe I'm in love! With Hermione! I just wish the feeling was returned..._ Then, as Ron fought back tears from forming his stomach growled loudly. _Traitor!_ He thought. _I didn't want to get up. Oh well, May as well catch up with Harry and eat something, I really hope Hermione's not with him; I'm not ready for that._ He thought as he stood up and wandered down to the Great Hall.  
  
As Ron entered the room he looked around for Harry. _Wow, it must be later than I thought, there's hardly anyone in here._ When he scanned the room Ron noticed the lack of a certain someone with messy black hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron's eyes narrowed. _Where's Harry? He only left like ten minutes before me.  
_  
Suddenly Ron remembered the question Harry had asked before he'd left. _I can't believe him! He's gone to look at the mirror! That sneaky bugger! I've gotta stop him! _Ron thought as his concern for his troubled friend's safety overwhelmed his own problems.  
  
As he turned to leave Ron accidentally bumped into and knocked someone down.  
  
"Watch where you're going Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as she got back up.  
  
"Sorry sis, can't talk now, I've gotta find Harry." Ron stated determinedly  
  
Something in Ron's voice let Ginny into the concern he had. "What's wrong?" Ginny said worriedly. "I can help!"  
  
"Not now Ginny! I've gotta hurry!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not, he's my friend too!" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"Fine." Ron said resignedly. "Let's just go, ok?"  
  
Ron then hurried towards where he found the mirror, filled with worry, followed by an extremely confused Ginny.  
  
As Ron started his journey Harry was about to finish his. He wandered the corridors by the Hufflepuff common room trying to find an open door. _Where is it! If I don't find it soon I'll have to give up and go wait for Ron, in case he comes down.  
  
_Suddenly Harry heard something muffled coming from the closed door to his right. _That sounded like laughing or giggling._ He thought as he crept closer to the door. He knew that time was of the essence but his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly Harry opened the door and looked inside. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

**Once again i hope you all enjoy the story, next chapter up soon, i'm enjoying writing this story and the reveiws are heartwarming! keep it up!**


	7. What Hermione Saw

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter!**

**A/N:thanks to all who have reviewed. in response to my last one, i can't help the size of the chapters. i'm just trying to tell the story in the best way. the chapters just seem to form naturally. Only one more to go, maybe two, but we'll see. until then just enjoy some fluffy Hermione and Ron love!**

Chapter 7: What Hermione Saw.  
  
Harry stood just inside the room, in front of the closed door, not believing what he was seeing. He'd found the mirror. However, there was someone else looking into it. Hermione. And she was laughing; giggling and acting nothing like herself.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
She seemed to be in a world of her own, her hands clasped over her mouth, a few tears rolling down her cheeks but she seemed so happy. Harry felt bad trying to snap her out of the joy she was feeling but he knew of the dangers of the mirror. As hypocritical as it made him feel he walked over and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" He shouted.  
  
"Harry!" She replied jumping "You scared me! What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I know what power the mirror can have over people. They can go mad looking into it and waste away, not wanting to leave their vision of happiness. I don't think Ron would ever forgive me if I let that happen to you!" Harry said.  
  
At the mention of Ron's name Hermione blushed.  
  
Harry continued talking. "I know you listened into the conversation Ron and I had earlier. I'm not mad." He said quickly, seeing her expression. "But how much did you hear?" Harry didn't want to break his promise not to say anything but he had to know what Hermione heard.  
  
"All of it." Hermione replied quietly as Harry groaned. "I followed just after you left. I knew it was wrong but I had to know what was so important that Ron couldn't tell me. I heard about the mirror and I remembered what it did, so I came looking for it. Ron's confession made me want to figure something out." Hermione stopped talking and blushed more thinking she'd said too much.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "What did you want to see in the mirror? What did you see?"  
  
_If you can tell Harry it will make telling Ron easier, he'll probably know the best way to do it._ Hermione looked up at Harry with a gleam of happiness and determination in her eyes.  
  
"I heard everything he said Harry. The way he was talking, it was so beautiful and romantic, I never thought he'd be talking about me or being with me. The woman in his mind was so perfect I was sure it was someone else, like Lavender or even Luna!"  
  
At this Harry smiled. _How could she not know how he felt, it's been so obvious for the past two years!  
_  
"But then he mentioned my name. It was me behind the veil, the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. It was scary. He said he loved me. I knew I liked him; I have done for years, but love? I needed to know if I could love him back, if my feelings were that strong, so I retraced his steps, found the mirror and looked in." As she talked Harry could see a mixture of emotions in Hermione. Mostly she looked happier than he'd ever seen her. When she stopped talked he asked her. "Well? What did you see?" _I hope this goes where I want it!  
  
_Hermione's eyes glistened and a huge smile spread across her face. "I saw what Ron did! Everything I heard him describe, I saw it in the mirror. The church, the guests, you, Ginny... Ron. It was beautiful. I know it now, as sure as I could ever be, we're meant to be together. We are soul mates. I LOVE HIM!" She shouted the last bit at the top of her lungs.  
  
Harry laughed with her, filled with happiness for his best friends. "Tell him then! He's sitting in our room right now thinking you hate him cause of the way you ran off earlier!"  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I'll go now... um, Harry? Are you coming?" She asked the last bit nervously as she could see Harry eyeing the mirror.  
  
"Hermione, I know it sounds weird but will you wait for me. I know it's never going to be the same but I'd like to look into it one more time. After that we'll find Prof. Dumbledore and let him know we found it again." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Ok Harry, I'll wait over there till you are ready." Hermione said tearfully, wishing she could help her friend as she walked to the corner to sit on a desk and wait.  
  
Harry slowly walked over to the mirror and looking at his reflection within. He smiled and laughed.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say.


	8. All You Need is Love

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, i've been spending alot of time on it. All you guys had such good things to say and I wanted to make sure this was ok. I really hope it is.**

Chapter 8: All You Need is Love  
  
As Ron walked down the corridor to the room with the mirror inside he decided what he had to tell Ginny. "When we get there just stay outside the room, ok? I know you want to help Harry but I need to do this, it's kinda my fault he's in trouble." He said.  
  
"What did you do Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"It complicated. You remember the diary you had in your first year." Ron paused as he saw his sister shudder a bit at the mention of that. "Sorry Gin, but the mirror is kind of like that. Not evil but still dangerous. I've already looked in so it won't be too bad for me. Just don't come in, ok?"  
  
"Ok Ron," She said "but keep the door open in case you do need me."  
  
"Fine, but if you come in, whatever you do, don't look in the mirror. It's more trouble than it's worth!" Ron said quietly as he approached the door.  
  
As he reached for the door handle Ron heard a quiet exclamation of "Wow!" though the door from Harry. _Damn it he's looking in, this will be awkward. I feel bad stopping him, but I won't be the cause of any problems he has!  
_  
Ron turned to Ginny one last time before he opened the door. "Remember, stay out here unless I need you ok?"  
  
Without waiting for a reply Ron opened the door slowly and entered the room.  
  
Harry sat in front of the mirror of Erised, grinning stupidly with tears glistening in his eyes._ Wow._ He thought. _This is not what I was expecting. It's better!  
_  
"It's my family." He said out loud, knowing Hermione would be curious as to what he was seeing. "I can see my parents, smiling at me, I can see the love and pride in their eyes. And it gets better. Next to them is Sirius. I don't think I've seen him happier, he looks like he did in their wedding picture."  
  
Hermione sat still on the table, tears slowly running down her face. _That's so sad, I wish I could do something to help him. I've just got to give him some time and then get him out of here and tell Prof. Dumbledore where the mirror is so he doesn't come back.  
_  
Suddenly she noticed the door opening. _Oh my god! Who is it? I'd better tell Harry before he admits more to a stranger._ As she was about to stand up Hermione noticed a familiar red head walking in. _Ron! Oh no! What should I do?_ Hermione was frozen on the spot as Ron entered, not noticing she was there.  
  
"There's more," Harry, continued, oblivious to Ron's arrival. "It's obvious now what I'm seeing. It's everyone who's been like a family to me, together. Hagrid, Prof. Lupin, Prof. Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the twins and..." Harry paused as he saw the next person and blushed slightly. "Ginny." He said more quietly.  
  
_What was that?_ Hermione thought her attention back on Harry. _He's blushing! Does he like her? Oh my. This day just keeps getting weirder.  
_  
Ron also noticed the blush but decided to keep quiet for his friend's sake._ I'm just going to ignore that, maybe he's just embarrassed he thinks of her as family....  
_  
Harry suddenly grinned as he noticed more people in his vision. "Finally, Ron and Hermione, I was wondering when I'd see you in here. Well, I didn't think I'd see that!" He laughed a bit.  
  
"See what?" Ron said suddenly, forgetting he was giving his friend time alone.  
  
"Ron!" Harry jumped as he spun around. "What're you doing here?" Harry's eyes darted to where Hermione was and in that split second he saw that she didn't want Ron to know she was there yet. Thankfully Ron didn't notice the exchange.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm doing here, I'm very annoyed with you for taking advantage of me! But don't avoid the question, what's so funny about Hermione and me?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's just, well, I wasn't expecting to see most of what I've seen so far and I didn't think that I'd see you guys, well, together.." Harry stated. "I mean I think you guys would be good together, but there you are, holding hands and hugging. I didn't realise just how much I wanted that!"  
  
Ron smiled at his friend. "Thanks for the vote of confidence mate."  
  
Harry relaxed a bit. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough mate, long enough." Ron said.  
  
"Did you find Hermione?" Harry said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"No I didn't look. I don't know if I can." Ron said glumly.  
  
"So still like her then?" Harry said. _Come on, admit it again, she's here, if you admit it you'll have to do something about it!  
_  
"Like her! I thought you were listening to me earlier. I'm in love with her. More so every minute it seems." Ron said.  
  
_Yes!_ Harry thought as he flicked his eyes towards Hermione again, who had stood up and was smiling at Ron.  
  
Ron, however, noticed Harry this time and, thinking it was Ginny, turned around to tell her off for coming in.  
  
"I thought I said...." Ron's voice trailed off as he saw who was walking slowly towards him. _Crap!  
_  
"Um, Hermione! Um, well, um, what I said earlier, when you heard, um.."  
  
As Ron was mumbling and rambling on Hermione had closed the gap between them until she was standing in front of Ron. She reached up and put her finger to his mouth.  
  
"Just shut up, will you." Hermione said, then, lowering her finger, she threw her arms around Ron's neck and leaned in to kiss him, taking him completely by surprise, until he kissed her back.  
  
For the second time that day time stood still for Ron as everything he'd hoped for since the 4th year was coming true. They both felt as if they were flying as the passion and feelings they had both repressed for the sake of their friendship came rushing out into the open. Nothing could have stopped them; they were oblivious to everything around them.  
  
Which was good for Harry. _I'm glad they finally figured it out._ He thought as he slowly backed out of the room, watching them the whole time. As he reached where the doorway should have been, Harry bumped into something solid yet moveable.  
  
_What's that?_ He thought. Slowly Harry reached behind him. His hand came into contact with clothes that surrounded someone's arm. Harry somehow knew exactly who it was and turned around to face her.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said sheepishly  
  
"What's going on Harry? I'm so confused. Ron nearly ran me over earlier saying you were in trouble. Then we get here and you're just sitting in front of a mirror, which you were seeing things in." Ginny's voice quietened as she spoke. "Like your parents and Sirius, as well as my family!" Some of the passion came back into her voice and Harry smiled at her. _She's pretty cute when she's annoyed._ He thought.  
  
"Then Ron starts talking about being I love with Hermione, which I knew by the way. But out of nowhere Hermione appears and jumps on him! You have some explaining to do." She said with a smile.  
  
Harry kept smiling back, blushing a bit. "Ok, ok, it's a complicated story. Want to go to the lake and hear it?"  
  
Ginny was a bit surprised at Harry's suggestion, but was eager to agree to it. "Ok Harry, let's go."  
  
Harry shut the door behind him as he offered his arm to Ginny for the walk. "It all started in our first year, before you came to Hogwarts...." Harry's voice drifted away as he started talking to Ginny, something he'd found easier over the summer, her arm linked with his, both happy.  
  
The noise of the door shutting broke the kiss between Ron and Hermione but neither seemed to notice their friends had left.  
  
"I love you 'Mione." Ron said quietly.  
  
"I love you to Ron, with all my heart." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron looked between Hermione and the mirror behind her. "Did you look in the mirror or were you here for Harry?" He asked.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "I came here first and looked, I had too, it's why I ran off after listening in on you talking."  
  
Ron smiled and looked relieved. I_ know it's obvious now but it's still nice to know she didn't run off in disgust!_ "What did you see?" He asked. "It's only fair you tell me since you heard what I saw."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron's lopsided smile and blushed even more. I_ love it when he does that, he looks so cute. He does have a point though.  
_  
"I saw what could be the second happiest day of my life." She said smiling.  
  
Ron looked confused. "The second? What's the happiest?" He asked.  
  
"Today." Hermione stated as she leaned up to kiss Ron again.  
  
Ron smiled. "Me too 'Mione." He said as he leaned down, completing the connection between them.  
  
As they kissed, nothing else mattered. Not the dust, not the mirror, not even the blossoming relationship between their friends. They were lost in their own world, it was all that mattered. Cause all you need is Love.

**Well that's it, my story's done. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, 1 chapter thing, about Harry and Ginny's talk. what'd you guys think? Thanks for all the good reviews. This has been fun. Make sure you all review so i know what you thought of the whole story. I may update it, fix mistakes, etc but for now, just enjoy! Cheers, Mike.**


	9. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay in continuing this story!

  
I've decided to move the epilogue part to a new story in order to not confuse the

issue with the first one. i'll be doing my best to finish it soon as well.

  
cheers for your patience,

  
Mike


End file.
